Boarding school
by arielcapshaw1010
Summary: Callie and Arizona are in boarding school . I can't give anything away cause I'm making it up at go . But you should read it .


I don"t own the characters shonda does.

This school was a boarding school with uniform . The uniform was a white dressing shirt, grey cross tie, burgundy vest sweater, and high waisted school pleat skirt, with 8065 Dr. Martens Mary Janes, hair had to have a bow didn't matter how the hairstyle was but had to have a bow, no make up only when there is a event going on and it's only the basics . Their backpacks were all the same a satchel back packet that was black ..

It was the first day of school was just to get settled in then the next day was their actual first day Everyone was split into four lines to get their dorms . When I was next in line to get her dorm and to see who was a roommate I heard a name that I would never heard before 'Calliope' I thought it was beautiful so she turned and she saw this raven hair beauty as Calliope got her paper she felt eyes on her and spotted me looking at her and just winked . The person that was giving the paper out kept calling me . "Next" "hello I'm calling you" "hey you there stop staring at pay attention ." I apologized and got her paper and went to catch up Calliope .

I saw Calliope go into the building so, I went inside but when I got inside Calliope was nowhere to be found . Suddenly I felt someone pulling me into a classroom that was abandoned for the moment . I stood face to face with Calliope close that I could smell the gum she had just thrown out . She paused in my tracks with her hand on the doorknob, I not knowing what was coming next. I looked up at her with shy eyes that had a burning fire behind them and bit she lip in a flirty way. I dropped my bag,, I grabbed her head and pulled it towards me. Her lips touched mine with a jolt of electricity . Her lips were soft and she put her tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help myself anymore, I put my hands on her big ass and picked her up. She wrapped her smooth legs around my waist as I push her body against the door frame. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me frantically. I ran my hands through her hair as our tongues fought the battle of desire. .

As she was kissing me and our saliva became one . I pull away and start nuzzling her neck. Tiny goose bumps started forming on her smooth tan skin. I kissed her neck and pulled up her white and black strip crop top shirt . The hard nipples on her chest grazed the shirt as I pulled it off . I grabbed her soft natural breast and licked her nipple . She tasted so sweet . I looked up at her and carried her to a near by desk. I put my right arm around the arch of her back and held her close. She moaned as my wet tongue licked her areola and gently sucked on the peak of her rounded mountains. I kept my attention on her chest as my left hand made its way down her perfect body . I felt the satin of her chest, and the tightness in her stomach. I felt the millions of goose bumps on her leg as she unbuttoned my black jeans . I pulled them off and gaze at her body .

I pulled off my shirt and bra as she kept her legs wrapped around me . She pulls my head in close and started kissing me passionately . Our tongues did the dance of passion as I held her thick hips . I pulled away and pushed her hair back as I started kissing her all over her shoulders and chest . She leaned back as my hand touched her wet vagina. She started moaning as my hand explored her . I stopped kissing her body and went down to see her shaven pink pussy . I held her hips as my tongue joined in the exploration . Her hands went through my hair and she moaned louder. I paid special attention to her clitoris as I licked her delicious vagina . Her hips started to rock forward as her grip on me got tighter. I consumed her as she was trying not to scream "fuck, fuck...fuck" her body trembled and she moaned .

She pulled my head up and kissed me once again . I put my hand on the side of her face and her dark brown eyes stare at me as she unbuttoned my skinny jeans . I pulled them off and lay her gently on the hard floor. Her black hair fanned out around her head . I held myself over her body as her nipples erected once again, this time from the cold floor . Our nipples grazed and my blonde hair dangled down as I stared at her .. She touched my face and brushed my hair back as she pulled me down . We kissed and wildly touched each others bodies . I sat up between her legs and put her right leg under my left leg . I leaned back a little and our wet vaginas touched for the very first time . I put her left leg on my shoulder and started rocking my hips I became high off the pure ecstasy . She propped herself up on one elbow as her hair cascaded down to one side of her head. Her hips mimicked mine and we both started moaning . Our hips continued on the rhythmic path to climax . Our hips got faster our moans got louder but our stares remained. I held her head as we reach our limits . Orgasms rocked both of our bodies like an earthquake . Our bodies went limp and we fell to the now warm floor beneath us . II closed my eyes as tried to catch my breath as I open my eyes I see her with more clothes on and on her way out .

" Mmmm I won't forget you calliope . " said Arizona putting her clothes back on and going to the door .

I hope you guys like this . So comment or something . I'm not continuing the story before I just don't like it .


End file.
